


Ways Apart

by 3_Siracha (orphan_account)



Series: The Idol and College Student [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Flustered, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I have to see if ya'll are cool with it, Jihoon is, Jihoon is a flustered shy bean, Jihoon is a regular college student, Jihoon is a sweetheart, Jihoon is just done, Jinyoung and Jihoon are best freinds, Kang Daniel is a Idol, Kim Jaehwan is a sweetheart, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Seongwoo is a Kang daniel fanboy, Seongwoo is a bit of an asshole, Sungwoon is a minor character, Sweet, Woojin is Jihoon roomate, Woojin is sick of everyone shit, Yoon Jisung is Daniel manager, and a hot head at times, and very awkward - Freeform, bros before hoes, he a huge fanboy over daniel, he still a meme, kind, maybe a small bit of angst bt very light, maybe smut, or in this case Daniel, so is jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/3_Siracha
Summary: Jihoon  just wanted to enjoy his morning coffee but instead ended up getting forced into some type of love scandal with some famous Idol Artist called Kang Daniel.





	1. The Stranger in Black

**Author's Note:**

> A new Story/Series I'm doing^^ I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!! I'm sorry if some of the characters are out of character. Please give me Adivce on how to potray Wanna one character better in the comment section plz^^

_Bae Jinyoungie_

_Where r u right now?_

_6:32_

Jihoon stares at his screen a few seconds,sipping at his warm coffee delicately-careful not to burn his tongue in the process. Humming, Jihoon quickly tapping his fingers on the screen keyboard,before setting down his phone on the table.

                                                                        _The Wannabe Cafe,I told you earlier._

_6:34_

Jihoon took a small bite of his donut before his phone vibrated against the cafe table, wiping the glaze from his fingers Jihoon unlocks taps his phone to read the message

_Bae Jinyoungie_

_Liar. You told me now._

_6:36_

Jihoon rolled his eyes,unable to hide a smile that ran across his lips,before going back to enjoy his coffee,and staring out the window to watch the cars go by. The cafe was nicely packed with customers in heavy jackets and running noses waiting to be serve after taking shelter from the freezing weather.

Jihoon kept staring out the fogged glass,his eyes catching on a rather tall figure in all black,looking around frantically before entering the shop and shuffling into the back. Jihoon keeps his eyes on the stranger,taking another bite from his donut. Was he looking for someone? Wait-is he coming over here? People did often prefer the back away from the noise-that’s why Jihoon decided to come early before he head to his friend's Dorm to study for there exams. The large figure stops at his booth to stare down at him,Jihoon stops chewing to stare back,his brown eyes wide.

“..is this seat taken?”

The man asks his voice gently it takes Jihoon a second to swallow and shakes his head,gesturing for the stranger to sit down, before going back to finishing up his coffee and donut. Gratefully, the man sits down,letting out a loud sigh of relief,setting his phone down on the table. Jihoon glances over at the stranger,frowning lightly on how he couldn’t get a better view of the stranger's face. The black hat was tucked down covering nearly most of the man’s forehead,he kept peeking out the window every few seconds. Jihoon raised in eyebrow,and the man catches his curious eye,before straightening himself up and holding out his hand.

“I’m Kang Euigeon”

Jihoon shyly took it,

“Park Jihoon...”

The stranger-Euigeon smiles lightly, and Jihoon found himself a bit-shy?

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Euigeon asks his voice sweet like honey and Jihoon found himself shaking his head,

“I come down here everyday by myself for a warm cup of coffee..sometimes pastries.”

“Are the pastries here good?”

Jihoon opens his mouth to answer when Euigeon phone abruptly buzzes,Daniel gives him a quick apologetic look before picking his phone.

_Where are you?! You know you can't be out here on your own. Your fans are crazy!”_

“I know I know..I just need some fresh air”

_I understand but next time at least tell me-just come on before someone recognizes you._

“Alright alright....”

Daniel turns to Jihoon again,bowing lightly,

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

Jihoon finds himself nodding his head,earning a smile from Euigeon.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow then.”

Euigeon settles,grabbing the tip of his hat and pulling it farther down on his face,

“ I could use the company.”

The man then runs out the cafe into the opposite direction Jihoon saw him come in. I could use the company? Shit did he talk to a creeper? Jihoon stands throwing the cup of coffee away,checking his messages.

_Bae Jinyoungie_

_Where r you dude? Daehwi got over here 20 minutes ago._

_7:23_

                                                                                                _I’m coming,don't get your panties in a twist._

_7:25_

Jihoon shoved his phone in the front pocket of his hoodie, stuffing his hands after it before shuffling out into the cold morning air,a whine coming from the back of his throat,as the frost wind poked at his faces.

“It barely 8:00,why is he such in a big hurry?”

Jihoon mutters under his breath as he feels his phone vibrate once again, refusing to pick it up, Jihoon heads into the direction of his college,recalling Jinyoung room number in his head, as he made his way down the sidewalk,stopping when he sees Euigeon sprinting towards him with the most terrified look glued to face. Startled, Jihoon try to stay out of Euigeon way by taking a step to the side when,the man takes a grasp of his wrist as and yanks him along with him.

“Eh?! What are you doing?!”

“Just come with me! I’ll explain later!”

Jihoon didn't have a choice,Euigeon had a death grip around his wrist and he really couldn't put up much of a fight. Euigeon hat,flew off his head after a few blocks before he slowed his pace,and turned the corner into an alleyway, trying to catch his breath. Jihoon looks up at him,admiring the features of his face for a second before snapping back into reality,

“Euigeon-ssi, Why are we hid-”

A high pitch scream came from beside them,causing for Jihoon to stop mid-sentence,his eyes widen at the Amount of girls and boys holding posters with big blood letters that read Kang Daniel Oppa

“Daniel Oppa!”

“Oppa!”

“Kang Daniel over here!”

A flash of lights blinded Jihoon eyes, causing him to cover them,

_What the hell is going on?!_

“Shit.”

Euigeon mutters,pulling Jihoon into his arms,noticing how the small boy was bothered by lights from the photographers cameras, Jihoon felt his face heat up, if they wasn't being patronized by a crowd of crazy people he would have pushed Euigeon away and ran.

Euigeon then pulled away from Jihoon giving him another apologetic smile,

“I hope this doesn't ruin our meet up tomorrow.”

“Eh..?”

Jihoon asks,his eyebrows furrowed as he watch Euigeon take off down the opposite direction,his fans bolting after them screaming leaving Jihoon to stare after them in bewilderment

 _What just happened?_  
-  
Jihoon pulled out his phone,scrolling to find Jinyoung contact before pressing it against his ear

_Jihoon-_

“I-I can't come today-Something came up, Just study without me.”

_Aish...alright alright, Bye._

Jihoon shoves his phone back in his pocket and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

 _I need a nap..._  
-

Daniel sighs,leaning against the window,allowing his manager-Jisung to furnish into a huge unnecessary rant,

“Do I have to remind you that you're a public face? An actor, singer?”

“I deserve freedom too, Hyung. I’m human too.”

Jisung sighs,scratching the back of his forehead with a sigh, Daniel was right, Idol or not.

“I know I know, Just tell me next time, People can recognize you easy and go crazy. Just don’t want you hurt.”

“Park Jihoon didn’t recognize me.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow,

“Huh..?”

“Nothing, I’m exhausted Hyung,wake me up when we arrive.”

Jisung watches the Idol drift to sleep

_Wait-who's the hell Park Jihoon?_


	2. Kang Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Jinyoung are Pissed. Jihoon is confused, and Daniel seemed to be enjoying himself a little bit to much.
> 
> Jinyoung is a huge Kang Daniel fanboy XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin

Jihoon eyes shot open, as he felt hands coil around his shoulder blades and shake him harshly. Screaming Jihoon pushed the figure off him,his breath caught in his throat as his eyes meet his roommate Woojin who was staring back at him with a glare. Jihoon slowly got up,reaching over to grab his phone to check the time,before turning back to glare at his roommate.

“What the Fuck Woojin!?”

“What the fuck? I should be saying that to you!”

Jihoon stared at his roommate in confusion,

“What?”

“Don’t what me! Come here you asshole!”

Before Jihoon could protest,Woojin grabbed ahold of Jihoon waist and dragged him out of his bed,ignoring his protesting and screaming,to the dorms living room. Pushign Jihoon down on the couch Woojin snatches up the TV remote.

“Now-Tell me where were you yesterday?”

“At The Cafe..?”

“Doing what?’

“Drinking eating..?”

Woojin gives him a incredulous look before turning on the Tv,turning up the volume,before plopping next to the muddled Jihoon.

 **Breaking news**  
The rising Kpop singer and Actor Kang Daniel, is secretly dating a cute boy? They were seen at the Wannabe cafe running away from fans. One of the photographers were able to take a clear picture of them hugging in an alleyway. They were also seen socializing at the cafe before the big chase. His fangirls, HEARTZ receive such a huge impact and want to know more, We are now waiting for an explanation from Daniel and his company.

Jihoon was gawking at the TV,as Woojin rose from the couch to stare at at his roommate.

“Just drinking and eating really?”

“I..I..Have no Idea I was just talking to this guy...then We were being chased..I don’t even know who Kang Daniel is..He told me his name was Euigeon..”

Jihoon weakly explains,his mouth dry,as he turns to face Woojin, in complete shock. Woojin expression softens and he pats Jihoon on the back.

“You need to get this whole thing straightened out before this whole thing gets out of hand…”

“I-”

Jihoon is interrupted with his phone vibrating against the couch,he quickly unlock his screen,to stare at the new freshly message from his best friend Jinyoung,

_Bae Jinyoungie_

_You fucking bastard_

_You-_

_YOU’RE DATING KANG DANIEL AND DIDN'T TELL ME SHIT?!_

_7:45_

Jihoon just stares at his phone screen, in disbelief,his mouth dropped open.

_What the actually fuck is going on?!_

-  
Loud pounding came from the singers door,loud impatient frantic pounding. Groaning, Daniel rolls over,checking the time on his nightstand. 6:50.

“Who could it be at this horrible hour..”

Daniel sluggishly dragged himself out of bed and unlock and opened his door,squinting at his manager Jisung who was glaring at him.

“Uh..? Good morning?”

Daniel mumbles, Jisung rolls his eyes, and grabs him by the ear pulling him inside his room and slamming the door.

“Who is this... boy you met at the cafe yesterday? Huh?” Jisung demands shoving the phone in the Idol's face

“What..?”

Daniel grunts,rubbing the sleep from his eyes and slowly taking the phone to read the article. Suddenly awake,Daniel slowly scrolls down the other articles that expressed the same,

**Kang Daniel has a boyfriend?**

**The actor and singer Daniel is dating?!**

**Who is this Boy?**

The last article reveals Jihoon face clearly-Fucking cameras-Daniel sighs,tossing the phone to the side,running his hands through his face,trying to gather his thoughts together.

“Hyung, What should I do?”

Jisung gives him a sympathetic look,gesturing for him to get up.

“The boy must be scared and confused right now, Come on let's pay him a visit.”

-

Jihoon kept his hoodie over his face,trying to cover himself up-not that it helped, he kept getting glares and looks especially from the girls-The whole day was long, Woojin stuck with him since-Jinyoung calls himself being mad. Finally,his classes was over and he was able to have some peace to himself-

“There he is!”

Or not.

And again- he was blinded surround by flashing lights, Jihoon covered his face, wishing Woojin was here to push these people off. Now he just surrounded by people who won't stop throwing him questions-

_“How long have you been in a relationship with Daniel?!”_

_“Why did you decide to keep it a secret?!”_

_“When's are your next date?!”_

Jihoon backed up,flinched when he felt strong yet familiar arms wrap around his waist.

“Please back off I will answer all your questions when I am ready.”

Euigeon?

Jihoon peeked through his hands to see Euigeon or Daniel staring down at him with the same smile he gave him yesterday.

“Sorry. I wasn't able to come to our meet up, Maybe next time?”

With that last statement Euigeon pulled him into his Black Van ,and shut the door.

-

Jihoon found himself sitting besides Euigeon, in complete shock so many things was happening and it was happening too fast for him to keep up.

“You must be confused. I’m sorry I didn't mean to drag in.”

Jihoon just nods,and turns to stare out the window. He wasn't mad just confused. One day he enjoying his coffee the next day he getting stare down by girls and boys. The car ride was short, in a matter of a few seconds the car stop.

“Here take my hand,There going to be a lot of people..”

Euigeon offers his hand and Jihoon reluctantly takes it,as he pulls him out the van, shielding him from the flashing lights that surround them into the company building.

Jihoon found himself looking around the large building,slipping his hand away from Euigeon grip.

“So you made it back here alive,I thought you both would have been mauled by the reporters outside.”

“Very funny, Hyung.”

The man smiles brightly,before turning to Jihoon.

“You must be Park Jihoon, I am Daniel Manager Yoon Jisung very nice to meet you!” He smiled,clapping his hands into a circle before sticking out one for Jihoon to shake. Jihoon takes his and politely dips his head in respect.

“Hello.”

“Aiyoo..Your so cute, I’m sorry you have to deal with such..problems because of Daniel rash actions.”

“One word. I’m Human too.”

“That was three.”

Jisung sighs, and turns his attention back to Jihoon,

“So, While Daniel went out to play hero and come save you I was thinking of a way to shut the media up about the whole dating thing.”

Jihoon blinks,and Daniel raises an eyebrow,

“Really? That was fast. What is it Hyung?”  
-  
Jihoon was nervous. Scratch that he was drop dead Afraid. He felt a large comforting hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to see Euigeon? No-Daniel smiling down at him warmly.

“Don’t be nervous, We will explain Everything in front of a few reporters. Give them a few smiles and waves okay?”

“I-What about your fans? Won’t they be mad?”

Daniel keeps his smile, and it somehow keeps Jihoon-safe?

“They won’t-If they do Just tell me, Okay? Let me Answer all the questions.”

Jihoon nods, looking away from Daniel to the floor, Yes, He decided to agree to be the Singer and actor secret lover-taking Jisung advice, since it could put Daniel career that he bent his back to get in “danger”

**Wow.**

Jihoon had never scored on getting a boyfriend and now he dating “Korea’s Sweetheart.” The Van stops and, Daniel steps otu ignoring the reporters who was screaming and shouting out questions into the afternoon sky. Daniel takes Jihoon hand before his bodyguards towered around them and leading them inside the conference building.

-

“You may ask as many question as you like, but if this gets out of hand, We will end this interview.” Jisung confirms ,before handing the microphone to Daniel,

“Hello. I’m Kang Daniel from YMC Entertainment, and this is my boyfriend Park Jihoon.”

-

Woojin groans as he stare into the television,While Jinyoung(who decide to bared himself into the room to look for Jihoon) was screaming,and throwing things around the room.

“YAH, CAN YOU STOP THROWING SHIT ALREADY?!”

-

“So is it true that you been in a secret relationship with with Jihoon-ssi?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Why keep it a secret?”

Why the fuck do you think?  
“Well, I was scared on how the fans would react over me dating Jihoon.I was just worried and scared of what will my fans think?There are so many things that could have happened, and I didn’t want Jihoonie to get caught up in this mess.”

Jihoon blushed at the sudden nickname,keep his head down,as flush burned his ears and cheeks.

“Daniel ssi!”

Daniel turned his head to meet other reporter, a woman this time with a bright smile on her face,

“How long have you been dating?”

“Around 2 months.”

Daniel answers calmly,glancing at Jihoon, who was playing with his fingers,his ear twitching ever so slightly at the mention of “Daniel” or “Dating”

“What about your fans, “Heartz” who do you think they will react?”

Daniel smiles into the camera, probably killing the fangirls who was watching the TV right now.

“I know my fan are surprised but remember they all share a very special place in my Heart-Just like Jihoon shares a special place in mine. I know they will give me Love and support for my next comeback.”

“ Jihoon-ssi Do you have anything to say to Daniel fans?”

“Eh..?” Jihoon lifts his head his eye wide like a deer in headlights, Daniel couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness. Jihoon glances over to Daniel then back at the reporters,shyly.

“Ah..I h..hope you support Euigeonie in his next comeback..”

And to seal the deal Jihoon winks at the camera before dipping his head down in embarrassment. Daniel found it too endearing,The reporters coos at the boys action.  
-  
While Jinyoung and Woojin stared at the television.

“Did..Did he just-”

Jinyoung begins,and Woojin nods

“Yes.”

“FUCKING WINK?!”

“Can you calm your tit-”

“ME? THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME NEXT TO DANIEL.”

“Is that what you're mad about?!”  
-

“Daniel-ssi Last question anything to say to your fans?”

Daniel smiles,

“I hope you keep showing me Love and support, in my next comeback, I love you.”

Daniel gives the camera a few finger hearts before standing,taking Jihoon hand and bowing to the reporters, The bodyguards guiding them out of the conference building, and back into the Van.


	3. I Wanna Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon admits that Daniel is good-looking(not out loud of course) Daniel wants to get to know Jihoon. They link up pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring...I'll try to make a better chapter next time :)

Daniel silently watches Jihoon closely,his eyes drooping every few seconds,along with his head nodding off. He couldn't blame him, Daniel himself was exhausted from this huge mess.

“You can stay over at my place.”

Jihoon eyes snap open and he whips his head to stare at Daniel in disbelief,his mouth gaped open.

“I don’t want to intrude-”

“You’re my boyfriend remember? Anything I own you do as well.”

Jihoon faces turned red at the word ‘boyfriend’ Daniel laughs,patting Jihoon on the shoulder,a warm smile spreading across his lips. Teasing Jihoon was fun, his reaction and facial expressions was one of the best features Daniel loved about him.

“We are just friends-I’m just teasing you-but in public we have to be more affectionate.”

“I know..”

Jihoon mutters,frowning,crossing his arms. Daniel laughs again,as the van slowly comes to a stop. Daniel helps Jihoon out,his hands around his waist as he silently waves as the flashing cameras and screaming Fangirls.

“-Are they always like this..?”

Jihoon whispers to Daniel once he makes it inside the huge luxurious apartment. Daniel ruffles the Jihoon hair,earning a whine of protest from the younger.

“Yes, Everytime, Everywhere.”

Daniel takes Jihoon hand,grinning before pulling him gently to living room. Jihoon keeps glancing around-amazed-he wished his dorm room was like this. Woojin would stay locked up in his room if it was.

“I only have one bed-and since you're the special guest you can sleep in my bed for tonight.”

Daniel plops down on the couch,pull Jihoon down with him.

“What about you?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch. You going to need something to sleep in-Let me get you something. Wait here.” Daniel stands,handing Jihoon the remote before strolling to his bedroom,his hands tuck in his pockets. Jihoon gaze after him before setting the remote besides him and pulling out his phone.

_20 unheard messages_

Jihoon sighs,unlocking the screen and scrolling to his contact,pressing Woojin, then holding up to his ear.

_Well. If it isn't Kang Jihoon_

Jihoon rolls his eyes at his roommate tactics,sighing into the phone,

“We just friends, Woojin, I just agree to be his ‘boyfriend’ so it won't ruin his career."

_What about your life huh? Your fake dating a Idoo- His fans going to be giving you the stank eye or worst._

“ Don't worry about me Jihoon-I’m more worried about Jinyoung having a huge fit over this whole thing..”

_News flash..he did,threw everything around or dorm on the floor-then turned into a sobbing mess._

“I should call him-”

_Please do. I had to clean up the whole dorm room. Are you coming back to the dorm?_

“Well that's partially why I called-Daniel offered me to stay and sleep over his house.”

Jihoon hears a loud exasperated groan in the background,

_Out of all the men in the world you got a man who put you in a love scandal and offers to stay at his house. Then he going to be asking for sex_

“He’s not like that Woojin!”

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon jumps up,turning his head to see Daniel holding his sleepwear,a small smile on his face. Jihoon mouths ‘one second’ before pressing his phone to his ear.

“I have to go Woojin-no you can't speak to him!”

Jihoon hangs up with a sigh,glancing to see Daniel still standing with his smile on his face,he makes his way over to Jihoon curiosity in his eyes.

“A friend?”

“Yeah...Roommate.”

Daniel hands him his clothes

“They might be too big for you but-”

“It’s fine,thank you.”

Jihoon cuts him off,staring into Daniel brown orbs,with a smile. Cute. Daniel thought as he brought his hand to pinch Jihoon cheeks.

“You really are adorable.”

Jihoon swats his hand away,and for the second time that day,his flushed a deep red. Daniel just smiles,ruffling Jihoon hair one more time before heading into the kitchen.

“I’m cooking some ramyeon! Do you want any?”

Jihoon stomach growls loudly,and Daniel laughs,

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

-

Jihoon had to admit. Daniel was pretty attractive and even if he wasn't he was Nice and sweet. Almost like the perfect boyfriend-except-they're not really dating-just friends who met a day ago. Jihoon slurp down him ramyeon unable to take his eyes off Daniel soft features.

“I hope the ramyeon good. I usually don't have guest over so..” Daniel tries to spike a conversation but trails off,locking his eyes with the younger.

“No it’s good. Thank you.”

Daniel smiles again, and Jihoon feels his heart almost stop,but he forces a smile,before dropping his gaze back down to his almost empty bowl.

“I’m full. Thanks for the clothes,Goodnight Euigeon.”

Jihoon goes to stand when Daniel holds out his hand to stop him,

“Wait-”

Jihoon freezes,

“My old name is Euigeon, My real and stage name is Daniel.”

“Why did you change it? “

“Because it was very hard for people to pronounce.”

Jihoon frowns slightly at that, muttering under his breath

“But Euigeon is a nice name…”

Daniel smiles, hearing what Jihoon had said but says nothing.

“Well-Goodnight Daniel.”

Jihoon bows,before heading to the Idol master bedroom to change.

-

_His clothes are pretty big…_

Jihoon thinks tugging on the helm of the large black shirt,the shorts weren't so bad though they kept slipping down and Jihoon had to pull them every two minutes but he’ll live. Jihoon looks around the large room, as he settles in the large bed,feeling a little bit bad for having Daniel sleep on the couch.

There was a soft knock on the door,and Daniel peeks in,

“I just came to wish you Goodnight. I mean you already did but I never got to say it back.” Daniel explains,scratching the back of his in embarrassment. It was Jihoon turn to smile.

“Goodnight Jihoon.”

“Goodnight again Daniel.”

Daniel smiles and slowly closes the door behind him.  
-  
Jihoon awoke early, tugging up the large shorts sleepily before stumbling into the bathroom, his eyes half lidded. Daniel in front of the mirror,brushing his teeth.

“G’morin.”

Jihoon slurred,lifting up the toilet seat, and dropping his shorts and boxers. It took all of Daniel willpower to not laugh.

“Good morning. Are you not fully awake yet?”

Jihoon pulls up the boxers and shorts and went over to sink were Daniel was,grumbling. Daniel smiles,moving out of the younger way.

“ I’ll go cook us some breakfast.”

-  
Jihoon heads down stairs to the kitchen to see Daniel cooking,pulling up a chair Jihoon gingerly sat down.

“Are you awake now?”

“Not really…”

Jihoon answers voice husky,yawning,and blinking away the sleep that clouded his eyes. Daniel walks over to Jihoon,setting down a few side dishes filled with kimchi, cooked rice, bean sprout and spinach before setting down the main dish.

“Doenjang soup.”

“Wow...Thank you..I didn't know you could cook.”

“How would I survive?”

Daniel asks cheekily,picking up his chopsticks reaching over for the kimchi, Jihoon laughs,shoving some cooked rice in his mouth.

“Well..You could order take out.”

“Hmm. True, but how would I keep my slim image as an Idol?”

 Jihoon swallows,stirring his soup,glancing at Daniel, his tongue twisted.

“Don't have an answer?”

“Not at the moment..”

Jihoon admits, sipping on the hot soup,with a content sigh,

“...So what do you do as an idol?”

“Singing. Dancing.”

Jihoon perks up at dancing,and Daniel fights the urge to squeeze the younger cheeks

“Dancing? What type?”

“B-boying to modern dancing.” Daniel answers amused,at how excited Jihoon was. Honestly this was the only emotion Daniel has seen from the younger besides his shy attitude.

“I’m pretty good at popping,beatboxing,rap and singing..”

“Really?” Daniel grins,

“Then do you want to do this comeback with me?”

“No no..I mean it would be...pretty cool but I don’t want your fans mad at me more than they already are…”

Jihoon mutters, turning back to eat,Daniel frowns, but doesn’t press on it,he decides to change the topic,

“Let’s go to the arcade today.”

Jihoon perks up again, soon as the word ‘Arcade’ leaves Daniel mouth,his excitement falters again,

“But the fans-”

“My bodyguards will be there don’t worry so much,ok?”

Daniel answers immediately,grabbing Jihoon by the chin gently turning him so he could meet his eyes,

“Ok?”

Jihoon nods,his words caught in his throat,feeling his face betray him again,as he turned red.

“Let’s hurry up and eat-We need to go shopping first you're going to need some clothes.”

-

Jihoon was slowly getting used to the flashing lights, and girls screaming calling out his “boyfreind” name. Honestly, Jihoon couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous, Daniel waved lazily at the crowd,intertwining his fingers with Jihoon and squeezing his hand lightly. Jihoon again,blushed at the gesture, of course a few girls screamed at the cuteness and others remained silent and gave Jihoon death glares that he’ll eventually get use too.

“Pick out whatever you want,I’ll pay.”

Jihoon opens his mouth to protest and Daniel silence him with his index finger on his pink lips,

“Hurry so we can get to the arcade in time.”  
-  
The girls was screaming as they walked by Jihoon caring only two bags of clothes while the bodyguards and Daniel carried the rest. Jihoon changed his clothes(advised by Jisung) and was now where a pink sweater and perfect fitting jeans.

_‘Jihoon oppa!’_

_‘Wink for us!!’_

Jihoon complies and gives the crowd of girls and boys a shy wink before getting pulled into the van,leaving the fangirls and boys screaming after them.

“The fans seem to like your winking, Wink boy.”

Jihoon puffs out his flushed cheeks,

“Don't call me that..”

“What? it fits you!”

“And Euigeon fits you!”

“Touché.”  
-  
They arrive at the arcade, and Jihoon was already bouncing off the walls in excitement,

“I haven't been to arcade in years!”

Daniel raised an eyebrow,

“Years?”

“Come on, let's play this one!”

Jihoon grabs Daniel hand, tugging him over to a shooting type game, he slipped a coin into a shooting game slot. Daniel watches in amusement, as Jihoon hands him the plastic gun. They played a handful of rounds before Jihoon was killed off and shortly after Daniel.

“Yah!! We were so close to facing the final boss!! Let's go again!!”

Jihoon demands turning to look at Daniel who was currently laughing,at how childish the younger was acting. Wrapping his hand around Jihoon waist he pulls away from the game.

“We been on it for hours let's get something to eat.”

Jihoon felt cheeks redden at the action,blinking up at Daniel,

“ I-I’m not hungry-”

Jihoon gets interrupted by his stomach gurgling, Daniel laughs again,

“Come on.”

-

Jihoon was slurping on the iced lemonade Daniel brought for him staring at the craned game with a soft bear plushie he had his his eyes on,Daniel besides him meets Jihoon eyes following them to the cute bear plushie he was staring at.

“Do you want it?”

Jihoon looks up in shock merely dropping his drink,fanatically shaking his head.

“No you already got so much for me I was just-”

Daniel sighs,setting his drink,on the game,and slipping his last coin in the slot. Ignoring Jihoon protesting he slowly hovered the crane over the bear plushie,nonchalantly pressing the button,watching the crane grab hold of the plushie dragging it over to the slot and dropping it. Daniel pulls it out and hand it to a bewildered Jihoon with a warm smile on his face.

“Here, something that reminds you of me.”

He then takes his hand and guides him out the arcade,leaving Jihoon speechless, and his drink behind.

-

The vans stops in front of Jihoon college, the fans nowhere to be seen along with the photographers. Daniel brushes off his bodyguards and takes Jihoon to his dorm room,with half of the bags,

Jihoon knocks on the door and Woojin immediately opens it,

“WILL YOU STOP-oh.”

Woojin catches his tongue as his looks between Jihoon and Kang Daniel.

“You decided to come back?”

Jihoon smiles and nods,entering the dorm room, Daniel respectively bows to Woojin, who gives him a look.

“You better not be taking advantage of him,just to save your stupid career.”

Woojin grunts,grabbing the bags from Daniel,The Idol didn't flinch,he gave him a subtle look.

“I’m not, I swear.”

Woojin eyes Daniel in disbelief.

“If he comes back with a tear in his eye. You’ll be answering to me.”

With that, Woojin the door behind him,and turning to Jihoon who was giving him a. Disapproving look.

“What?”

“Don't what me!”

Woojin sighs,

“Look-I just... We been friends since middle school,you're like a pain in the ass brother to me-”

“Woojin, Me and Daniel are not really dating...so don’t worry we just friends.”

Jihoon defends, his stomach twisting at the word Daniel and friends.

“Really? My friends don't take me out and pay for every little thing I ask for..”

“Get better friends then”

“Ok. Starting with you.”

Woojin teases,nudging Jihoon shoulder but heading to his room, Jihoon smiles,staring down at the bear plushie that Daniel got him,fiddling with the face, that reminded him so much about Daniel

“Just Friends…”

But why was his heart telling him otherwise?


	4. Brusies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Jinyoung gets into a small argument both Woojin and Daniel are not cool with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one felt rushed^^

“Hey Jihoon, Did you ever get time to talk to Jinyoung?” Woojin asks,slipping on a t-shirt before joining his roommate on the couch. Jihoon shakes his head softly staring at the blank TV screen, clearly half awake.

“I’ll go talk to him now..”

“Good because I’m getting pretty tired of him coming over here to look for you..”

Jihoon stands stretching,before picking up his phone,to see that Daniel has messaged him.

_Daniel_

_Good morning. Have you slept well? :)_

_8:30_

Jihoon smiles, smashing in a few letters then slipping his phone in pocket. Woojin stares at Jihoon for a bit with unamused look,

“Just friends huh?”

“Woojin-”

Woojin holds up his hands in defeat,a teasing smile on his lips,

“I’m joking. Go talk to Jinyoung already.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes,toddling his messy brown hair,as he trudging out the door. Jinyoung room wasn't far,just a few doors down. Jihoon wasn't sure if Jinyoung or his roommate-what was his name? Sungwoon? Was awake or not,but given the circumstances Jihoon didn't really care at the moment. Jihoon knocks on the door once,jumping when the door swung open to see a puffy eyed Jinyoung glaring at him.

“Wow...You look terrible…”

“What do you want Jihoon?”

Jihoon frowns at his friend's tone of voice,

“I came to talk to you, may I come in?”

“You certainly can't fucking not.”

Jihoon keeps his frown before pushing past Jinyoung,only to be stop by his roommate.

“What is Kang Daniel boyfriend doing here?”

Sungwoom asked with a raised eyebrow,

“I came to talk to Jinyoung-”

“Well I don't want to talk to you right now.”

Jinyoung snaps and Jihoon groans,Jinyoung was being a little pain in the ass and for what? Because he was Kang Daniel boyfriend?

“Leave Jihoon!”

Jihoon stood his ground,glaring at Jinyoung as he closed the door,keeping his eyes drilling into Jihoon brown orbs. Jinyoung stomped over to Jihoon telling him in by the collar before landing a pretty solid hook to his jaw,leaving Jihoon touching it in shock.

“I can't believe it, you want to finally talk to me when you run off with your famous boyfriend. It was bad enough you didn't tell me you were dating him. And now you want to talk to me after ignoring all my messages?”

Everything _**CLICKS**_

Jihoon roughly pushed Jinyoung away,rubbing at his jaw that will surely leave a nasty bruise. Jinyoung was really this clueless?

“Are you stupid? We been friends for years Jinyoung! You didn't think I wouldn't tell you me and Daniel aren't really dating?”

It was Jinyoung turn to frown,his mouth went slack,

“What?”

“We. Aren't. Dating. I only agreed so I can save his career, and Daniel showed how grateful he was by letting me stay over his place and taking me out-treating me like a boyfriend! We are just friends!”

Jihoon screamed,feeling his face heat up in rage, his heart pounding painfully, and tears gathering in his eyes

_Even if my heart says otherwise._

“I haven't had time to message you because we getting chance by crazy ass fans and the photographers all the time!”

Jinyoung was just staring at him speechless, a lump in his throat, Sungwoon expression soften just a bit. Jihoon didn't wait for a reply. He stomped out, wiping the few tears that gathered in his eyes before slamming the door behind him.

-

Daniel was staring at his phone smiling lightly at the cute messages Jihoon sent to him earlier. Jisung was watching him in the rearview mirror a grin on his face.

“What are you smiling about?”

Daniel looks up from his phone a tint of pink on his cheeks,

“Just a message.”

Jisung smiles,

“From Jihoon?”

“Yup.”

Jisung keeps his eyes on the road humming, Daniel gives him a questioning at him before looking down at his phone seeing a new messages from Jihoon.

_Winkboy Jihoonie_

_Hyung, Can I come to your place?_

_10:05_

_Sure, Let me come pick you up._  
_10:06_

Daniel puts his phone away,looking into the rearview mirror.

“Hyung, drop by Jihoon College, He wants to come over for a bit.”

“You have your comeback to work on Daniel-”

“Jihoon is more important,besides I'm almost done”

Jisung sighs,turning the corner,

"If you say so..."

  
Jihoon sniffs,rubbing at his nose for the 5th time today, he wore the new sneakers Daniel got him. A blue shirt, shorts and a face mask under his jaw so Daniel wouldn't notice the bruise. It already took Jihoon nearly begging to stop Woojin from starting a fight with Jinyoung. He need some time to take his mind off things. Daniel arrives, and Jihoon immediately felt himself smile.

“Sorry, was you waiting long?”

Daniel asks,helping Jihoon inside,and he shakes his head,giving the idol a small smile. Which he frowns to, noticing that Jihoon eyes was red and puffy,his nose was rubbed raw. Daniel reaches over to touch Jihoon face who flinches away,causing his frown to deepen.

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon nervously tugs on the mask,

“I’m fine...it’s just a small cold.”

Daniel knew it was lie,Jihoon refused to look at him,but he wasn’t going to let it go.Not this time.He just nods and pulls away,glancing at Jihoon every few seconds,till they arrive at the apartment.

“Thanks Jisung Hyung.” Jihoon bows and Jisung simply smiles,

“You welcome,Cutie.”

Daniel rolled his eyes,pulling Jihoon out and directly into the building ignoring the fans screaming and calling out his name. His main objective was Jihoon.He kept his grip tight on Jihoon wrist dragging him to his bedroom, ignoring Jihoon protesting,as he pushed him on the bed.

“D-Daniel-”

Daniel ignores him before pulling off the face mask,revealing the bruise,that Jinyoung inflicted on him earlier.

“Who did this?”

Daniel demands, Jihoon covers the bruise looking down at the floor refusing to answer.

“Jihoon.”

Jihoon bit his lip and he remained quiet,fiddling with the mask that Daniel pulled off. Daniel patience was wearing thin,he waited a few heartbeats,before slamming his hand down on the mattress besides Jihoon,causing the younger boy to flinch.

“Jihoon who hit you?!”

Daniel yelled,lifting Jihoon chin up to see tear falling down his face,then it turned into sobs.

_Shit._

Daniel expression immediately softens,and pulls the boy into a hug.

“Ssst-I’m sorry I didn't mean to yell.”

Daniel stroke the younger hair,his heart pounding against his chest. He such a fucking dumbass-

“I’m sorry Jihoonie.”

Jihoon rubs his tear jerked face into Daniel shirt inhaling his scent with a content sigh, hugging Daniel back, he felt embarrassed crying in front of Daniel like a baby.

“N-no it’s okay..I’m just having a pretty crappy morning…”

Jihoon admits,and Daniel pulls away wiping away the tears that clung to his eye lashes,a small smile on his face.

“I’ve shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just worried.”

Jihoon blushes,and looks down

“Me and my friend got into a small fight.”

“Woojin?”

“No no not him-Jinyoung, He thought I was ignoring him on purpose..and things just went down hill..”

Daniel runs his hands softly on the bruise, Jihoon swallows,unable to take his eyes off him.

“And he gave you this?”

“It’s nothing..I’ll just ice it...”

Daniel pats Jihoon thigh before standing,

“I’ll get it for you.”

-  
Jihoon sat in the practice room where Daniel was practicing the choreography for his comeback the ice resting on his jaw. His heart flutter each time Daniel looked his way and smiled. Jihoon felt like a Highschool girl with a crush on the hottest guy in school. Jihoon sighed, well he knew he couldn't keep lying to himself either. He liked Daniel.

Jihoon pouts sadly, pulling away from the ice bag, However does Daniel like him? As far as he was concern Daniel only considered them as friends.

“Jihoon, how’s your bruise?”

His thoughts was interrupted by Daniel looking down at him,his eyebrow knotted together in concern.

“Eh?”

“Your bruise-how is it? Does it hurt?”

Jihoon shakes his head with a weak smile. Daniel was kind and caring who wouldn't want him for a boyfriend? Jihoon was lucky that he was his fake boyfriend.

“I’m done for today,Want to go get something to eat and maybe watch a few movies together?”

Jihoon nods with a wide smile.

“Sure"

_Very lucky._

-

Jinyoung felt like a piece of Shit-literally he wanted to jump off the college roof and end his life.

“I want to die..I’m such a piece of shit.”

Sungwoon watches Jinyoung for the nth time today complain and groan into the couch cushions.

“Maybe you should apologize.”

“I can't,He’ll ignore me.”

“Better than laying on the couch crying about it, trust me,Just go apologize.”

Jinyoung sits up wiping his face, nodding,

“You're the best Sungwoon.”

“I know”

Sungwoon replies as he watches Jinyoung sprint out the door, down the hall, frantically knocking on there dorms door.

Woojin opens it giving Jinyoung a blank stare,

“Is Jihoon here? I need to-”

“He isn't here.”

Woojin simple answers cutting Jinyoung off and slamming the door in Jinyoung face before he could reply. Honestly he deserved that. Jinyoung pulled out his phone,scrolling down his contact list,and pressing Jihoon name.

-

Jihoon was asleep against Daniel shoulder the movie almost over-Daniel smiled,slowly picking Jihoon up and carrying him to the the bedroom,laying him down on the bed,and tucking him in. Jihoon mutters something before burying his face deep in the pillow with a sigh. Daniel stroke the younger's hair softly before placing a small kiss on his forehead,then on the side of his mouth, nearly touching his lips.

“Sleep well.”

Daniel heads back to the living room to shut off the Tv spotting Jihoon phone on the table vibrating. He walks over to it picking it up with a frown as he read the contact name. He picks it and presses it to his ear.

_Oh thank god you finally picked up- look I’m so sorry for what happened-I was being stupid and-_

“He’s asleep,Call back later.”

Daniel shuts off the phone,and set it back on the table,before sitting on the couch with a sigh,his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage at the thought of Jihoon crossing his mind.

What is his heart trying to tell him?


	5. Apologizing Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung apologizes and gives Jihoon Terrible Love advice. and enter Seongwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other update^^ Sorry if the chapter is too short

Jinyoung groans into his couch,wiping the dried tears that clung to his cheeks away.

“What happened? He didn't accept it?”

“No even worse.” 

Sungwoon paused to think before sitting next to Jinyoung.

“He doesn't want to see you ever again?”

Jinyoung pulls his face away from the cushion to look at Sungwoon

“Daniel answered instead! He-he sounded pissed off-Oh fuck my favorite singer hates me-”

Sungwoon sighs,patting the younger hair, to calm him down a bit.

“Try and call him again-if not try and meet up with him or something.”

Jinyoung wipes his eyes,with a weak smile

“Sungwoon, you are the smartest person alive.”

“I know.”

-  
Jihoon’s phone buzzes on the countertop, and Daniel stops to stare at the contact name, other frown etching on his face, he looks over to see the younger fiddling with his shoes. Daniel causally picks it up,pressing it to his ear.

_Jihoon?_

“This is Kang Daniel, Jihoon Boyfriend.”

There was a long paused on the other end before voice speaks again,

_Ok-First off HUGE Fan-_

“Why are you calling Jihoon phone?’

Daniel cuts in,leaning against the counter top,glancing at Jihoon.

_Ah...I-I wanted to talk to him…_

“Ah-You're the guy who punch him,correct?”

_I-Well-Yes..but that's why I want to talk to him-_

“He’s busy right now. Call later.”

Daniel hangs up quickly,placing Jihoon phone back on the counter,as the younger walks up to him,the bruise on his jaw fading. Couldn't help but bring his hand to touch it gently.

“It looks better than yesterday.”

Jihoon smiles sadly, looking at the floor, Daniel stop touching Jihoon jaw,raising an eyebrow,

“What’s wrong?”

_I love you._

“Nothing I just-”

Jihoon shifts his feet,blushing,his mind was telling him to confess but the other half was warning him.

“Want to spend time with you..”

Daniel stares at Jihoon for a bit,he looked like a puppy seeking attention. Adorable truly adorable. As much as Daniel wanted to go out and spend the day with his ‘boyfriend’ he had a comeback coming up-

“I have to work on my comeback..”

Daniel admits sadly,stroking the younger brown hair.

“But it only take a few hours,I promise, just watch some Tv okay?”

Jihoon nods,reaching for his phone on the countertop,then walking to the living room a small pout on his face. Daniel watches him,with a small smile on his face.

Park Jihoon what am I going to do with you?  
-  
Around two hours past and Jihoon was flickering through the channels the palm of his hand resting on his chin,he was drifting off the sleep when his phone abrupt vibrations on the coffee table,forced him awake. Lazily, Jihoon grabs his phone, staring at his screen,

Bae Jinyoungie

Jihoon bit his lip, Should he answer it? After the three vibration Jihoon answered it putting up against his ear.

“...Hello?”

_Jihoon?_

“Yeah..it’s me…”

Jihoon expected Jinyoung to be giving him a huge diss paragraph- he didn't expect to hear him him sobbing on the other end.

_I’m Sorry-y...I’m s-such a dick and a dumbass and I'm so sorry I didn't mean to h-hit you and-_

Another loud sob interrupts Jinyoung and Jihoon smiles softly,

“Breath, Jinyoung-I don't want you having a heart attack..”

_B..B-but-_

“I forgive you, I’m sorry for not being able to reply to your messages.” Jihoon crosses his legs softly,

_It’s okay..I’m sorry for overreacting-I’m such a piece of shit-_

“Jinyoungie, It was my fault too, don't blame it all on you, ok?”

_S-so we’re good now?_

“Yes,”

_I think Daniel hates me though.._

“Daniel? Why?”

_Well...I tried calling you early but he kept saying you were busy and kept hanging up-are you sure you guys aren't dating? He even said you were his boyfriend.._

Jihoon felt his face heat up, taking a few seconds to respond,

“I-I mean...I kind of like him…I-I don't know if he like me back through...I think he still sees me as a friend.”

_You? Please._

Jihoon smiles widely at that, Jinyoung knew how to cheer him up,

“I don't know how to ask him out…”

_Just do what I would do._

_“And what's that..?”_

_Kiss him._

Jihoon drops his phone,then scrambled to pick it up.

“What kind of advice is that?!”

_Jinyoung advice._

“You’re the worst..”

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon drops his phone for the second time,turning to see Daniel standing a few feet behind him.

“Ah-You scared me..”

Jihoon shuts off his phone turning to Face Daniel who had a curious look on his face. He makes his way over to him and sits down,besides him. Jihoon cuts off his phone and sets it on the coffee table,turning to look up at Daniel who was looking down at him.

_Kiss him._

A few heartbeats passed,of just staring at each other,and Jihoon looks away his heart pounding. He couldn't do it. He was too embarrassed. Daniel says nothing instead he stands,taking Jihoon hand and pulling him up as well, staring at him directly in the eye.

“So,What would you like to do today, Jihoonie?”

-

Jihoon was extremely happy despite only have 5 hours with Daniel it was enough, they went to the ice cream shop,the park for a walk, and star glazing in an opening field. Daniel pushed open his apartment door,shuffling in he turns on the living room light and Jihoon merely screams-a man was sitting there helping himself to a few cookies, directing his attention to Daniel a large smile on his face.

“Seongwoo?”

“Hey Babe, miss me?”

Jihoon immediately frowns,

_Babe?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short and boring but it was for the drama in the next chapter!!


	6. Jealous Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seongwoo knows what he doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and If it feels like I just added Seongwoo as a rushed character.^^ I don't know if I will be able to complete chapter 7 by tomorrow but we'll see :D

“Seongwoo? Why are you here?”

Seongwoo stands walks over to hug him,And pecking his cheek,staring at Jihoon dead in the eye

“Is that how you greet your ex boyfriend and new best friend after so long?”

_Ex-Boyfriend?_

“Stop being so dramatic, It’s been three months since then.”

Jihoon just stands there listening in to the conversation frowning, unable to keep his eyes off this guy-Seongwoo.

“Who's this?”

Daniel pulls away from Seongwoo grasp,gesturing for to Jihoon to come beside him which Jihoon did,quickly softening his facial expression.

“This is Park Jihoon.”

Daniel introduced with a warm smile,Jihoon looks at Seongwoo with a small smile,and bows politely, towards the older male. Seongwoo hums,before turning his attention to Daniel his eyebrow raised.

“Are you busy right now?”

“No Jihoon and I just came back-”

“So you’re free right? Come on let’s catch up.”

Seongwoo interrupts,grabbing ahold of Daniel hand and dragging him away,leaving Jihoon to stare after them, a piercing glare burning holes in the back of Seongwoo head.

“So did you just find him or-?

Seongwoo asks,as he watches the smaller boy,scroll through his phone sitting comfortable on the couch. Daniel shakes his head,turning to look at Jihoon.

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“You can tell me,I have time.”

“Well-”

-  
Jihoon watch from afar,his eye brow knit together as he watches Seongwoo put his arm around Daniel,while they laugh at some kind of inside joke. At times, Seongwoo would glance over to where Jihoon was, staring straight out him before going as far to kiss Daniel cheek or just place his hands on his chest. If Jihoon didn’t know any better Seongwoo is most likely doing this on purpose.

Whenever Jihoon tries to start a conversation with Daniel he always end up getting cut off. Jihoon finally had the courage-to try and at least confess to Daniel-if he ever gets him alone.

Daniel was playing on his phone,against the kitchen counter,his back turned,Jihoon cautiously look around for Seongwoo,before approaching the singer

“Daniel Can I talk to you-”

Jihoon begins reaching out to grab the older hand when Seongwoo steps in front of Jihoon,abruptly,forcing the Idol to focus his eyes on his friend.

“Let’s cook dinner together.”

Seongwoo hums,pulling Daniel away leaving Jihoon mouth open with his unfinished words hanging in his throat.

-  
While eating Jihoon would try again-

“Daniel Hyung?”

Daniel looks up from eating,turning to look at the cute younger,with a smile.

“Yes?”

“I want to tal-”

“Danny!! this kimchi is delicious, here try some!”

Before Daniel could protest Seongwoo was holding a huge mouthful of kimchi in his chopsticks up close in Daniel face,making it’s way into his mouth as he gives Jihoon a pointed look. Leaving Jihoon speechless,before twisting his face into a frown.

 _Bastard._  
-

“I mean everytime I try to make a move Seongwoo always interrupts…”

_Want me to take him out?_

“Jinyoung I’m being serious.”

_Okay okay-Look, Just make the move fast enough try to find the right moment even if this Seongwoo guy is there. Just kiss him._

“But-”

_Jihoon, if you ever want Daniel to be your official boyfriend you gotta make a move._

Jihoon let's out a long breath off air,clutching his phone against his ear,

“Okay…”

-  
Jihoon-once again- tried again,(based on Jinyoung advice)

They were settled on the couch,watch Tv shows,Daniel was in the middle,with Seongwoo head against his shoulder Jihoon sat on the other side with his hands in his lap. Jihoon slowly steals a glance at Daniel who eyes was focused on the TV.

“Daniel Hyung?”

Daniel hums,turning his head, to look down at Jihoon cute face smiling at the younger.

“I really need to talk to you.”

Daniel turns his body over,to face Jihoon,Seongwoo slowly pulls away from Daniel shoulder his lips closed tightly together into a thin line.

“About what?”

Jihoon blushes,

“U-um.. I need you to lean down a bit…”

Daniel complies leaning down,till their noses almost touches,

“Like this?”

His voice almost teasing and Jihoon nods stiffly,his eyes focusing on the Idol parted pink lips,he slowly leans in for the kill his eye lifting back to look at Daniel's,their lips almost touching-Seongwoo doesn't think he just acts. He quickly grabs ahold of Jihoon arm,pulling him forcefully away from Daniel who looked up at his friend in bewilderment.

“Seongwoo what the hell are you-”

Daniel was cut off when Seongwoo forcefully smashes his lips into Daniel,letting go of Jihoon arm,to run his fingers along side the Idol cheeks. Jihoon watches, silently before,dragging his feet to Daniel bedroom,ignoring Daniel calls for his name.

“What the fuck Seongwoo?!”

Daniel hisses pushing the older away from him as he stands to go after Jihoon,only to be stop by Seongwoo hand on his wrist.

“Do you love him?” Seongwoo asks softly staring into Daniel furious eyes,

“Yes,since the minute I saw him.”

Daniel answers without hesitation,grabbing Seongwoo wrist and yanking it off him.

“Do you love me?”

Daniel sighs, turning away from the older boy.

“No, not in the same way.”

Daniel then sprints off to his bedroom,leaving Seongwoo in the living room. Jihoon couldn't think straight,he found himself in corner of Daniel room face buried in his knees. He acting childish. He knows but just seeing Seongwoo and Daniel kiss didn't set well on his heart.

“Jihoon?!”

Daniel enters the room,to stare down at the bundle that was in the corner of his room. Jihoon says nothing,he refuses to lift up his face to meet Daniel face.

“Jihoon,look at me.”

Daniel softly orders bending down to meet Jihoon level,

“Please look at me.”

Jihoon slowly lifts his head, wiping the few tears that sat in the corner of his eyes,his lips slightly poked out as he looked at the floor. Daniel brings his hand up to wipe his tear stained cheeks,with a smile on his face.

“Jihoon look at me.”

Jihoon looks into Daniel soft brown eyes,as he was told,Daniel leans in, covering his mouth, with his with a soft kiss,Bringing his hands slowly around the younger waist,watching Jihoon eyes close and flushed cheeks before closing his own.

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment ya'll been waiting for is finally here.. :)


	7. Sweet Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel comeback is coming soon,and Jihoon agrees to join him. fluff and maybe a bit a cheese ensures^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday and the posting a very brief and short chapter but looks like the main story is coming to an end.^^

Jihoon pulls away after what seen like hours,to stare back in Daniel warm eyes. They kissed. Daniel kissed him. Holy shit.

“Guess we are officially dating now, huh?”

Jihoon just nods unable to form words,and Daniel smile widens, cupping Jihoon still damp cheeks,in his hands.

“About Seongwoo-”

“It’s fine Hyung, you're mine now, right?.”

Jihoon asks, finding his voice as he keeps his eyes glued Daniel,who was still smiling.

“Ofcourse.”  
-  
Daniel comeback was near the release date,and Jisung was making sure he gets it completed,

“Jihoon, will you join my comeback with me?”

Jihoon smiles,

“You're almost done…I don't want it to be delayed.”

“It won't, I promise just learn the choreography and sing a few parts with me.”

Jihoon looks at Jisung who sighs,

“Honestly I wish he told you and me that you wanted you to join this comeback earlier..”

Jihoon smiles sheepishly at Jisung, giving him a apologetic look,fiddling with the helm of his jacket.

“He did..I just wasn't sure then..”

Jisung groans,butting his face in his hands,

“Why me?”

-  
Jihoon sat on the practice for trying to catch his breath,tugging at his shirt,Daniel squats besides him,

“Tired already?”

Jihoon puffs out his cheeks and says nothing,as he lifts himself up into a sitting position. After going to Daniel studio to record the song for the past three ours they been practicing the choreography to the point Jihoon legs feels like absolute jelly.

“Hyung can we take a break..?”

Daniel gives him a small nod, sitting besides him,

“We need to record the music video tomorrow.”

Jihoon hums,resting his head on his shoulder, snuggling against the warmth,sighing.

Daniel stared into the practice room mirror,watching eyes slowly close,

“Don't fall asleep yet. One more time.”

Jihoon groans against Daniel shoulder before standing up,rubbing his eyes. Daniel stands up besides him,kisses the back of sweat neck, earning a small help from the younger.

“Just one more time.”

Daniel promises,giving his red face Boyfriend a large smile.

“Okay..”  
-  
The woke up early to shoot the music video,Daniel after a few takes, Daniel catches Jihoon sleeping uncomfortable in a chair.

“Cute.”

Daniel mutters walking over to the younger,leaning down,pressing a kiss on his lips,earning a small whine from Jihoon.

“Hyung..?” Jihoon mumbles against his lips,sleepily,Daniel hums in reply,patting the younger cheek,staring into the younger half lidded eyes

“You're falling asleep come on we still need to do a few more scenes.”

“M’kay…”

Jihoon answers,closing his eyes again,for a few moments before opening them again,standing.

“Just a few more scenes,after this we’ll be done.” Daniel promises,slowly grabbing Jihoon hand,

“When we’re done can we cuddle later..?”

“Sure Jihoonie.”  
-  
It was around 11:00 at night, they just finished the music video, along with the practice dance video. Daniel was carrying his sleeping boyfriend to his room,dropping him softly on the bed, changing him into more comfortable clothing making sure not to wake him in the process,then changing his clothes and joining his boyfriend in the process. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jihoon waist pulling him into a hug, Jihoon hums in content burying his face in Daniel neck.

“G’night Hyung..”

“Goodnight, Jihoon.”  
-  
After six weeks the Comeback stage was finally here,Jihoon was currently staring out to the humongous crowd filled with screaming fangirls,and boys including Jinyoung.

“The crowd is huge..”

“Nervious?”

Jihoon turns to see Daniel, wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans with a regular white T-shirt.

“A bit..I never performed in front of so many people.”

“You’ll be fine it’s jsut like we practice”

“With us kissing in the end?”

“Only if you want to.’

Jihoon blushes,and looks away from Daniel back to the crowd.

“You guys are on!” Jisung yelled, “Break a leg.”

“Hopefully I don’t actually break a leg.”

Jihoon mutters, taking Daniel hand as he leads him to the stage the fangirls and boys screaming there name,as the background music began to start.

_KANG DANIEL! PARK JIHOON KANG DANIEL PARK JIHOON!_

Daniel starts out,with his head set on his head his leading park,let go of Jihoon hand,his voice ringing through the stage. As the song begin The crowd was screaming and fans chanting, whenever it was Jihoon turn to sing or rap or dance the crowd cheer him on, leaving Daniel on the side B-boying to the to beat of the music on the side . Then they switch, Jihoon on the side and Daniel upfront delivering his lines. When it came to the last verse, of the song, Daniel swiftly grabs Jihoon waist, and kisses him, of course-Jihoon thought he was joking about the kissing part- but the fans seemed satisfied on how it ended.

Daniel pulls away staring into Jihoon eyes with a large smile on his face.

“Just like we practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like its almost done I'm holding up a few requests for the series.^^ Just write them below.^^ 
> 
> I also want to know if ya'll okay with smut,if not I will not include it in the series. 
> 
> Last thing..I want to apologize to say that I'm not good at writing performances so it's brief and cringey


	8. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief very short Last chapter!! Thank you for such nice comments and support^^ You can request what you want to be added,like a prompt for the next series^^ Just comment below.

Jihoon sat in the back of the Wannabe Cafe,texting his friend Jinyoung-

 

_Bae Jinyoungie_

_I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS KISSED ON STAGE I’M-_

_7:59_

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes,sipping the hot coffee,tugging down his hoodie, over his head,peeking out the window every once ina while,before resuming back to his drink.

 

_Bae Jinyoungie_

_Jihoon I know you see my text answer me!_

_8:04_

 

Jihoon sets his coffee down placing it on the table with a sigh,before tapping a small message and sending it to his friend.

_I’m busy._

_8:07_

 

_Bae jinyoungie_

_Doing what? Kissing Daniel?_

_8:08_

_No, Just enjoying some coffee._

_8:09_

Jihoon sets his phone down again,to stare out the window,grabbing his coffee as he watch the cars and crowds of people go by, the cafe was nicely packed with customers as usually, the weather warm, this time around. Jihoon takes his eyes off the glass and back to his coffee shaking it. Almost empty.

“Excuse me.”

a voice abruptly speaks,up and Jihoon lifts his head his eyes meeting a familiar smile.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Ofcourse not.”

Daniel smiles,sitting down besides Jihoon, coiling his arm around him, pecking his cheek.

“Stop people will see-”

“Let them, we are on a date.”

“Well you were late-”

“Ssst-Let me make up to you.” Daniel whispers,against Jihoon cheek,tugging his chin,and reeling him in for a kiss. After a few moments of pressing each other tongue together,Daniel pulls away,keeping his eyes glued onto Jihoo,grabbing the younger's hands,hsi lips curling into a smile.

“Gross.” a voice speaks up causing Jihoon to jump,Woojin was in the booth in front of them with Jinyoung,both glaring at them intently.

“What the the fuck?!” Jihoons hisses, and Daniel gives him a smile,

“They wanted to-Join.”

“On our date?!”

Jinyoung snorts,and Woojin shrugs,

“I haven’t seen you in two days.”

Woojin defends,biting down on a cookie,Jihoon looks over to Jinyoung with an explanation gaze and he give him a tiny smile.

“I just wanted tagged along-”

“That’s it?”

Jinyoung pulls out a notebook,

“Daniel, can I have your signature as well?”

Jihoon groans,standing,and shuffling out the cafe,Leaving Daniel to chase off him. Woojin looks at Jinyoung with an annoyed look,

“What? You can't be blaming this on me.You were the one who suggested this!”

-  
Jihoon was waiting out the door, for Daniel,who stumbled out,turning to look at him with apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry.’

“You’re going to take me out tomorrow to make up for this..”

Jihoon mutters, still clearly annoyed,Daniel hums in agreement,taking Jihoon waist and pulling him into an embrace.

“I love you, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon felt his face heat up as he hugs him back,closing his eyes to inhale Daniel scent,sighing contently,with a muffled

 "I love you too,Euigeon." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is still alive, I already got some request from friends^^ You may also write what you would like to ave written in the series. :) thank you for the love and support, and I do apologize for the last two short chapters^^


End file.
